In recent years, most light-emitting elements utilized in a display or the like have structures in which a layer containing a light-emitting material is interposed between a pair of electrodes. In such the light-emitting element, electrons injected from one electrode and holes injected from the other electrode are recombined with each other to form excitons to emit light while returning the excitons to the ground state.
In the field of a light-emitting element, a material for manufacturing the light-emitting element that has high emission efficiency, good chromaticity, less deterioration, and long life time has been studied in diverse ways.
As one of the contributing factors in the deterioration of the light-emitting element, the crystallization of a material that constitutes the light-emitting element can be nominated. Therefore, a material that is difficult to be crystallized has been developed, for example, an organic material that has high glass-transition temperature and excellent heat resistance was disclosed in WO Publication No.